The Demon That Weeps
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Many people have stated they have seen a monster that they cannot understand. A monster so powerful just by looking at it drives the person into a paralyzing fear. But when Yugao, a newly appointed ANBU is tasked to find this creature, comes face to face with it. She learns why it is called: The Demon That Weeps. Rated M for mature content. Gore and lemons. Harem.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **After watching the anime Ergo Proxy, I bring you a brand new fanfic. This will be nothing like the anime of Ergo Proxy regarding the storyline, though the elements are brilliant from the anime. So I decided to think. And create something like that.**

 **Why not make a fanfic where our blonde shinobi is a Proxy much like Vincent Law? He will have the same type of appearance as Vincent's Proxy form, but his will have different abilities. I'll announce the abilities at the end of this chapter.**

 **The pairing will be as such. Naruto x Yugao x Konan x Fuka x OC x Tayuya. Strict, no questions asked. Don't like then don't read. Sorry to be blunt but that is just the way, as we South Africans say it. The way the Boerewors bends. Same meaning as the way the cookie crumbles.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

 **Welcome to The Demon That Weeps.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Demon That Weeps.

 _The rains falls hard. Filling the holes in the roads and pathways. But no matter how hard it falls, the rain will never fill the holes within one's own shattered heart._ - **Extract from** **Divine Gate**.

Yugao Uzuki. A very unique woman in every aspect. One of the few to ever become ANBU so young in her life. But her first ever mission as code name Neko was going to be a tough one. The Yondaime had asked her specificly to come and see him. She was going to be placed on a solo mission where she'd be doing something. She was ANBU, she had to go into dangerous situations.

Walking into the Yondaime's office, she came face to face with her leader having a very heated discussion about something with one of the Jounin.

''I don't give a fuck on what you may think. You will go and find my son even if it were to mean the death of you. The next time you come here, with that lame excuse, you will be demoted back to Genin. Now move your motherfucking ass out of my office!'' shouted Minato as the Jounin vanished via shunshin.

''You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?'' questioned Yugao looking to Minato who sat down.

''Yes. I read up on your file that you've just been appointed to ANBU. Your first task as ANBU code named Neko, you are to investigate reports of a strange beast people have been taken on calling, Proxy. This specific monster has been sighted near our borders more than once. The people who live along our borders have taken on calling this beast: The Demon That Weeps. Find it and capture it. I give you permission to get rough with it if the need to use force arises. But you are not to kill it.'' said Minato in a more calmer voice as he handed the file to Yugao.

''I understand.'' said Yugao as she took the file and left the office leaving Minato to stare at the picture of his family that rested on his desk.

The photo was that of his wife, himself and their two children. But now he only had one child. One night, his only son was kidnapped and never seen again. For more than 5 years, Minato has devoted all his forces into finding his lost son. But that dream of him being reunited with his son was turning into a lost cause than a life long ambition. Clouds began to roll in and soon enough, they blocked out the sky in a haze of grey.

"Where are you my son?" asked Minato.

It had also been 7 years since Naruto had gone missing.

 **Undisclosed location.**

Waking from his slumber, a person with sun kissed platinum blonde hair woke up and stretched his tired limbs. Rubbing his eyes from the sleep he had, he climbed out the bed only to feel two arms wrap around his waist.

Looking to the person who was also in the bed with him, he found Kitiara. A beautiful young woman of 18 years. Her radiant black hair pooled over her body as she moaned in her sleep. Her figure was goddess level. Curves and features no woman could ever dream of having. And just to add the cherry on the cake, her DD-cup breasts and wonderous ass were just how they should be. Firm and juicy. Normally this would probably be considered cradle snatching considering how older she was compared to him. But thanks to him looking 17, that made up for it. But it was still probably cradle snatching either way. But he didn't care.

"Mm, Naruto. Please come back to bed." she moaned.

Her voice as smooth as silk.

"Sorry my dear. But I got to see what your father wants." said the young man as he kissed her forehead and maneuvered out of her embrace.

Grabbing the clothes that were scattered around the room, Naruto got dressed and headed out the room.

The clothes he wore was a black trench coat with a rather large hood that would cover his entire face if pull up. A grey shirt. Black pants and black steel toed boots. His hair was long and reached his shoulders. The silver in his hair that made his hair look platinum blonde was a side effect of what happened to him. Black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles rested on each of his hands.

The echoes of his feet hitting the stone corridor sounded in the dimly lit hallways. Turning down a few routes, Naruto made it to a room. Pushing it open, he came to the sight of the one person he considered his father. Even though they weren't blood related. Naruto still considered him as such.

He after all did save him all those years ago.

"Orochimaru." said Naruto with the man looking up.

"Ah, Naruto. How is my little Proxy doing?" asked Orochimaru smiling to his surrogate son.

"The sun still bothers me. Feels like I'm a vampire." said Naruto with a hiss.

"A small side effect on becoming a Proxy. It should wear off soon in a few days or so." said Orochimaru taking a seat.

"And how is my daughter?"

"She's sleeping." said Naruto.

"Kitiara has always been in love with you. And I'm happy that she's found someone. Especially how you and her are now lovers." said Orochimaru before going full father mode. "But if you ever make her sad or cry? I will kill you in more ways than one."

"I'd never try to upset her." said Naruto unphased before Orochimaru nodded.

"I want you to do something for me. As it turns out Konoha has decided to send some ninja to try and infiltrate. Based off what my spy in Konoha says, he says they aim to try and find us and kill us. Seems Minato still thinks I probably kidnapped you." said Orochimaru.

"So the bastard cares now eh?" said Naruto darkly cracking his knuckles. "What's the word of attack?"

"I'll let you think on that one." said Orochimau in an equally dark manner.

"I see your point. Very well, I shall strike in the way I always do." said Naruto a sheer hot red flames erupted around him.

"Good luck Naruto." said Orochimaru dismissing the 14 year old.

Walking out the room and to the main hall of the underground base, Naruto spotted the Sound 4 busy conversing amongst themselves. When Tayuya spotted him, she coughed with each of them bowing to Naruto.

"Lord Naruto. It is good to see you again." they said in unison.

"Likewise." said Naruto as he left the underground base and headed out.

Yes it was true. Ever since Orochimaru saved Naruto that day when he could no longer take it anymore, Naruto was given the option to gain extra ordinary power. One was a transformation into a beast people have taken to call: Proxy. His heart shattered by the ones he used to call his parents. How he wanted to make them suffer as much as he did.

When the tests were successful, he became the very object out of a man's deepest fears. But there was always one thing that he could never stop. The crying of his own heart. The yearning of recognition. Even though he was powerful and the best person there was alive. He felt there was something he wanted. Something he longed for. Something he needed so much.

But he couldn't determine what it was. It was there, but he couldn't understand why it hurt so much. It showed everytime he used his transformation. It was how he earned the nickname: The Demon That Weeps.

Making his way out the hideout, he bounded through the trees. Finding the ninja not too far off, Naruto pulled the sleeve of the trench coat up and found a seal on his forearm. Swipping his hand across it, an Oni mask appeared in his hand. Sliding it on with his eyes glowing a powerful blue, Naruto slipped out two katanas that were also sealed on his back.

Bringing them out, Naruto jumped down and looked at the ninja before him.

"Who are you?" barked the first one.

"You're tresspassing. Leave now and I won't kill you." growled Naruto.

"Listen kid. There is 5 of us. And only 1 of you. Maybe you should leave now." cackled the second only for Naruto to move at super speeds.

It happened so fast. One minute Naruto was there, the next he was behind the one who chirped him. A bloodied katana out in his right hand. Flicking the blood off the blade and sliding the katana back into the sheath. Hearing the click of the katana, the man's head rolled off his head.

"So fast." said one of them.

"Next?" growled Naruto turning around.

 **With Yugao. Late afternoon after Naruto massacred the group of ninjas.**

Deciding to set up camp and wait until morning came around, Yugao sat by a fire in the middle of the forest. She had already gained information that this forest was the one the Proxy was always found.

They also said it pitched up at around 9 at night. Always. Finding it to be 9:15, made it sound like this was a waste of time. Throwing another stick into the fire and watching it burn up. She got such a fright when something above her dropped down onto the fire.

Her face completely in fear as she shook. Trying to shake the paralysing grip of fear thrusted onto her. The beast stood a few feet higher than the average person. Its skin as black as night. The only thing of colour was the clothing it wore. The clothes looked like rags that were a very dark red while a white mask that only covered half its face. The mask part had a few scratches while the top part looked to be like hair that reached down to the middle of the back. Crystal blue orbs rested in the eyes as they gazed intensly at her.

The beast brought a hand up to her. Too afraid, Yugao just let the beast do what ever it was going to do to her. The only thing it did was press its thumb against her lips before smiling. And then she saw it. A single lone tear dropped from its one eye and trailed its cheek.

And just like that. It vanished so fast. Yugao clutched her chest as she was finally able to breathe. Calming her raging nerves, she realized what was before her.

"The Demon That Weeps." she said to herself.

She saw it. She saw the beast. It was horrific. It looked so ominous. It was powerful. And yet, it looked like it was in pain. Why would a monster like that be so sad? Why?

But then she also realized. She was on the right track. This was the very area The Demon That Weeps comes to every night. She had to find it again. But from what she learnt that it only comes out during the night, she had to wait until the next night came around. Hopefully she could see it again. And probably apprehend it. She had a mission to do. Now was the time to do it.

 **And scene.**

 **So what a way to start the chapter of a new fanfic. Mystery as to why Naruto was abandoned. Why is he working with Orochimaru? Why is he in a relationship with Orochimaru's daughter, Kitiara.**

 **Why is Minato trying to find his son? Why is he hunting a monster called The Demon That Weeps. And why both the ones he's looking for is son and the monster?**

 **And yes, Kitiara is the name of Orochimaru's daughter and the OC**

 **Chapter 2: The Second Encounter.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
